


Zastępca Kupidyna

by Pochodnia (kasssumi)



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Clint ma skrzydła, Crack, F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M, greccy bogowie, masturbacja, narracja w pierwszej osobie, przekleństwa
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/Pochodnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tłumaczenie.<br/>Eros zaginął, a Walentynki zbliżają się dużymi krokami. Zeus wyrusza na poszukiwania kogoś, kto wszedłby w jego pieluchę. Clint Barton dostaje nową robotę.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zastępca Kupidyna

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Substitute Cupid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/378709) by [ladydeathfaerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydeathfaerie/pseuds/ladydeathfaerie). 



— Clincie. Clincie Bartonie. Obudź się.  
  
Moje imię było wymawiane niskim, dudniącym głosem, który wyraźnie należał do kogoś, kto oczekiwał natychmiastowego posłuszeństwa. Wymamrotałem coś bardzo nieuprzejmego pod nosem, po czym odwróciłem się na brzuch i przytuliłem twarz do poduszki. Po nocy spędzonej na popijawie miałem kaca, który obaliłby słonia. Czułem, jakbym ledwo co wszedł do łóżka, z mózgiem nadal zaćmionym piwem. Ktoś miał, kurwa, czelność budzić mnie przed południem.  
  
— Clint! Natychmiast się obudź!  
  
Chyba powiedziałem Steve’owi, żeby się odpierdolił, zanim znowu odpłynąłem.  
  
— Słuchaj, ty irytujący durniu. Nie potrzebuję tego gówna. Sam miałem piekielną noc. Wiesz, jakim dupkiem jest ten cały Lester? Ledwo co się powstrzymałem przed porażeniem go piorunem.  
  
Dlaczego Steve mówiłby o piorunach, rażeniu i… Lesterze? Okej. Może to nie był Steve. Może to jakiś dziwny, pierdolnięty sen, wywołany zbyt dużą ilością alkoholu i zbyt małą dawką zdrowego rozsądku czy snu. To jedyne wyjaśnienie, bo, do diabła, inaczej o Lesterze się nie mówi. To koniec. Odstawię procenty. Więcej już nie będę tak pić. Może powinienem znaleźć hobby, jak wyszywanie czy robienie na drutach, czy coś.  
  
Tja. To skończyłoby się wspaniale. Niemal mogłem słyszeć, jak się ze mnie z tego powodu wyśmiewają. Nieważne. Rozpracuję to, jak się obudzę. Podjąłem decyzję, więc zaciągnąłem kołdrę na głowę i odepchnąłem ten irytujący i dziwny sen.  
  
Rozległo się ciężkie westchnięcie.  
  
— Dobra. Nie chciałem uciekać się do takich metod, ale mnie zmusiłeś. — Przykrycie zostało szybko ze mnie zdarte, a pokój wypełnił się intensywnym, jasnym światłem. Było tak intensywne, że mogłem je widzieć przez powieki. Co to był za cholerny sen?  
  
Siadanie uświadomiło mi, że nadal jestem pijany, kręciło mi się w głowie, a jedyną nagrodą za moje zasługi był jęk. Potarłem dłońmi twarz, a po zaroście wyczułem, że muszę się ogolić. To światło wcale nie przygasało. Zasłoniłem oczy ramieniem, chcąc się uchronić przed rzęsistym, złotym oświetleniem.  
  
— Stary. Co do kurwy nędzy?  
  
— Och. Daruj. Czasami się zapominam. Przepraszam. — Głos wypełniała radość, a nie skrucha. Ale światło osłabło i mrugałem w ciemności, póki oczy nie przyzwyczaiły się do oświetlenia panującego w pokoju. Przy nogach łóżka stał mężczyzna owinięty w togę, z długimi włosami, brodą i wąsami. Wydawało się, jakby świecił, jakby światło żyło pod jego skórą, w końcówkach włosów, a broda i toga jakby zanikały w chmurach.  
  
Czy sen na jawie jest możliwy? Musiałem myśleć, że tak, bo właśnie to robiłem. Chwila. To już nie był sen, jak się obudziłem, prawda? To halucynacja. Nieważne. To jedyna wskazówka, jakiej potrzebowałem.  
  
— Koniec. Już nigdy tyle nie piję. Naprawdę nigdy.  
  
— A to dlaczego? — zapytał grzecznie mężczyzna. To udowodniło, że wyobrażałem sobie to gówno. Ale i tak mu odpowiedziałem.  
  
— Bo sobie ciebie wyobrażam. To sugeruje, że za dużo wypiłem. Nie wspominając o tym, że głowa mi dudni tak, jakby Lars Ulrich sobie tam grał na perkusji.  
  
— Pozwól. — Halucynacja przyłożyła świecącą dłoń do mojego czoła. Ból i kręcenie w głowie zniknęły jak ręką odjął. Przez chwilę upewniałem się, że każda część mojego ciała czuje się tak samo i jest na tym samym etapie. Szybkie zerknięcie na zewnątrz i dowiedziałem się, że nadal jest ciemno. Zegar obok łóżka wskazywał dopiero czwartą. Nie spałem długo. W końcu zwróciłem uwagę na mojego nocnego gościa.  
  
— Um… dzięki. Chyba.  
  
— Nie ma za co. — Wydawało mi się, albo moja halucynacja unosiła się nad ziemią. Poruszał się powoli w przód i w tył, jakby złapany w delikatny wiatr. Najwyraźniej się gapiłem, bo odchrząknął. — Oczy wyżej.  
  
— Daruj. Ruszasz się.  
  
— Zdarza się. Przyzwyczaisz się po paru mileniach. — Tak. Śniłem, halucynowałem, lub coś jeszcze innego. — Słuchaj, dobra? Przybyłem do ciebie, bo potrzebuję twojej pomocy.  
  
— Mojej pomocy? Z czym?  
  
— Mam dla ciebie propozycję. — Miał dla mnie propozycję? Nic dziwnego, że Lester był dupkiem. Ten psychopata nie gustuje w facetach. Ja też nie.  
  
— Wybacz, kolego, ale dźgasz zły tyłek.   
  
— Co? — Mężczyzna patrzył się na mnie i widać było, że nie rozumie, co mam na myśli. Trwało to kilka sekund, aż w końcu dotarło do niego i spochmurniał. — Nie! Nie. Nie taką propozycję mam dla ciebie. Co jest z wami, ludzie? Jestem Grekiem, to od razu macie mnie za  nałożnika? Odpędź te zbereźne myśli, dobra? To poważny interes. Potrzebuję twojej pomocy, na litość eroską.  
  
— Jakiej pomocy? — Byłem trochę bardziej obudzony, ale i tak nie za dużo. W tym facecie było coś, co rozpoznałem, ale w tej chwili nie mogłem tego nazwać.  
  
— Jeden z moich ludzi ma problemy osobiste. Myślałem, że może byłbyś w stanie mi z tym pomóc.  
  
— Jakie problemy osobiste? Jak mogę ci pomóc? Nawet nie wiem, co się tu, do diabła, dzieje. — Nawet nie wiedziałem, z kim, do diabła, rozmawiam. — I kim ty w ogóle, do diabła, jesteś? Miałem długą, ciężką noc i naprawdę potrzebuję snu. Nie muszę jej spędzać na rozmowie z halucynacją, która uważa, że obchodzą mnie jej problemy.  
  
— Jestem Zeusem — oznajmił z aurą arogancji, która mówiła, że powinienem od razu rozpoznać to imię. Zamrugałem. Przynajmniej moje halucynacje były piekielnie imponujące. Jeśli będę to pamiętał, jak się obudzę, to wszystko zapiszę. Mruganie było najwyraźniej złą reakcją, bo westchnął głęboko i skrzyżował swoje świecące ręce na todze. Końcówki jego włosów i brody, a także chmury, poruszyły się. — Wy, śmiertelnicy, jesteście wszyscy tacy sami. Zdolni do uwierzenia w młodych już na starcie, ale całkowicie niechętni do uwierzenia w bogów, którzy byli wcześniej. Tak, ty głupcze. Jestem  _tym_ Zeusem. Greckim bogiem pogody i reszty tego gówna. Ogarnij się. Musisz się skupić.   
  
— Zeus? Naprawdę? — Halucynacja czy nie, miałem trudności z kupieniem tego. Dostałem za to kolejne westchnięcie, a potem pojawiła się błyskawica i złowieszczy grzmot. W moim pokoju. Cholera. Co ja piłem tej nocy? To była najlepsza halucynacja na świecie.  
  
— Tak. Zeus. Teraz bądź cicho i słuchaj. Nie mam za dużo czasu. Muszę trzymać się planu, a przez kłótnię z tym psycholem Lesterem mam poślizg.  
  
— Masz na myśli Bullseye’a? O co się z nim kłóciłeś?  
  
— Zamknij się i daj mi skończyć! — warknął Zeus. Dobra. Westchnęłam i skinąłem głową. Patrzył na mnie przez chwilę, zanim dotarło, że będę cicho, po czym pokiwał głową i kontynuował: — Wygląda na to, że jeden z moich ludzi jest niedysponowany i nie jest w stanie wykonać swoich obowiązków. A jak wiesz, jest to pracowity czas w roku dla nas, bogów, i…  
  
— Jest tak? Co to za czas w roku?  
  
— Och, na… Za kilka dni są Walentynki. Naprawdę myślisz, że prawdziwa miłość i romanse dzieją się same? Nic dziwnego, że twoje życie uczuciowe jest tak nieuporządkowane. — Zeus brzmiał na zdegustowanego. To było nas dwóch. Bo kiedy wspomniał o Walentynkach, to przypomniał mi, że w tym roku nie mam dziewczyny. I to dlatego dzisiaj piłem. No kurwa pięknie. Teraz moje halucynacje mnie karały. — Mogę już skończyć?  
  
Wzruszyłem ramionami. To on się produkował.  
  
Zeus spojrzał na mnie pochmurnie, po czym podjął na nowo.  
  
— Jak mówiłem, jeden z moich ludzi jest niedysponowany, więc szukam za niego zastępstwa. Ktoś musi wypełnić jego obowiązki w Walentynki. Próbowałem z tym paskudnym osobnikiem Lesterem, ale kazał mi się jebać. Wulgarny z niego człowiek.  
  
— No. Prawdziwy z niego okaz. Powinienem czuć się urażony, że najpierw poszedłeś do Bullseye’a?  
  
— Powinienem w ogóle go ominąć. Wiesz, że kazał mi ssać… Cóż. Odszedłem zaraz potem. Naprawdę porażę tego kołtuńskiego drania za bycie tak nieuprzejmym dla innych. — Patrzyłem, jak Zeus wyprodukował gdzieś z togi smartfona razem z rysikiem i zaczął coś zapisywać na ekranie.  
  
— Łał. Bogowie są na bieżąco z technologią.  
  
— Staramy się myśleć na przód. Ares wszedł na giełdę z koncernem IBM i nieźle zarobił. Od tego czasu wciąż mnie drażni. Jęczący, mały kutas. — Ostatnie zdanie wymamrotał pod nosem, ale i tak go słyszałem. Kiedy skończył to, co akurat robił, schował smartfon do togi i ponownie zwrócił swoją uwagę na mnie. — W każdym razie, po paru minutach słuchania przekleństw z ust Lestera, zasugerował niektóre rzeczy niemożliwe nawet dla boga. Wiedziałem, że tracę czas, więc zdecydowałem się znaleźć ciebie. Opisy twoich niesamowitych zdolności są szeroko znane.  
  
Na tym skończył, jakby to wszystko tłumaczyło. O jakich zdolnościach mówił? Moich sarkastycznych ustach czy wybuchowym temperamencie? Czy może mówił o tym, co inni nazywali pochopnym zachowaniem? Miałem kilka talentów, ale nie sądziłem, że którykolwiek z nich jest tak niesamowity, żeby został zauważony. Jedyny, dzięki któremu miałem dobrą reputację, to moje zdolności z łukiem i… Hej! Nie ma mowy, żeby był tu dla zdolności łuczniczych. Bo jeśli tego potrzebował, to mówił o kolesiu w pampersach.  
  
— Widzę, że pojmujesz, o co mi chodzi.  
  
— I odmawiam.  
  
Zeus westchnął i pochylił głowę.  
  
— Nawet nie wysłuchałeś, do czego cię potrzebuję.  
  
— I nie mam zamiaru. Nie ma mowy, żebym bawił się dla ciebie w Kupidyna. — Nie było mowy, żebym założył pampersa i latał od jednej pary do drugiej, strzelając w nich miłosnymi strzałami.  
  
— Ale jestem zdesperowany, Clint. Ktoś musi zagrać Erosa i ty się nadajesz. Masz największe kwalifikacje do tej roboty. Eros doskonale celuje. Zawsze uderza w wycelowany obiekt. On… — Zeus urwał i westchnął. — Eros to greckie imię osoby, którą wy, ludzie, nazywacie Kupidynem. No naprawdę. Czego was uczą w tych szkołach?  
  
— Eros. Kupidyn. To nie ma znaczenia. Nie zrobię tego.  
  
— Słuchaj. Naprawdę jestem w kropce. Gdybym miał możliwość zwrócić się do kogoś innego, to bym to zrobił. Ale Eros jest w opłakanym stanie. Właśnie rozwodzi się z Psyche i nie znosi tego dobrze. Zdecydowała, że chce połowę tego, co on posiada, wliczając w to też skrzydła, łuk i kołczan strzał, który nosi na plecach. Kiedy nie walczy z nią w sądzie, buja się z Dionizosem. Razem z nim zalewa się w trupa i ja muszę po nich sprzątać. Wiesz, co wychodzi ze skrzyżowania jaka z tygrysem? Nic ładnego, wierz mi.  
  
— Chyba śniłem kiedyś o czymś takim, kiedy się schlałem w trzy dupy — opowiedziałem. Cokolwiek to było, było naprawdę dziwne.  
  
— Proszę cię o osobistą przysługę. Mogę ci to wynagrodzić czymkolwiek, czego pragnie twoje serce. Bez żadnych zobowiązań. I to nie tak, że już zostanie tak na stałe. Wiem, że masz co robić z Avengersami. To tylko ten jeden raz.  
  
— Czymkolwiek? — Jeśli mi się to śniło, to mógłbym prosić o cokolwiek. Prawda?  
  
— Czymkolwiek. — Zeus przytaknął, poruszając też włosami, brodą i chmurami. Robiło mi się od tego niedobrze.  
  
— Jeśli się zgodzę, pójdziesz sobie, żebym mógł zasnąć?  
  
— Oczywiście.  
  
— Dobra. Okej. Nieważne. Zrobię to. Tylko idź i daj mi spać.  
  
— Dziękuję, Clint. Ratujesz mi życie. — Zeus zaczął znikać.  
  
— Czekaj no chwilę. Skąd będę wiedział, co robić?  
  
— Jutro otrzymasz szczegółowe instrukcje. Kiedy głowa nie będzie cię boleć. Dobranoc i śpij dobrze. — Zniknął, zanim w ogóle wlazłem z powrotem na łóżko i przytuliłem poduszkę.  
  
sss  
  
Obudziłem się z gniazdem na głowie, sztywną szyją i tępym bólem w połowie pleców, którego nie mogłem wyjaśnić. Nie martwiłem się, bo wiedziałem z doświadczenia, że wszystko się ułoży po prysznicu, paru tabletkach przeciwbólowych i ćwiczeniach. Od razu skierowałem się do łazienki i włączyłem światło, zatrzymując się na chwilę, aby zerknąć w lustro. Hmmm. Może potrzeba mi też kawy. Wyglądałem okropnie. Musiałem się ogolić, a włosy sterczały w pięćdziesięciu kierunkach na raz.  
  
Najpierw prysznic, potem ogolenie się.  
  
Odwróciłem się do kabiny, ale zdecydowałem się jeszcze sprawdzić, czy cały ten alkohol nie działa mi na figurę. Przyznaję się do momentów pychy. Lustro zaprzeczyło. Nadal byłem umięśniony i napakowany, i… Na moich plecach coś drgnęło, połaskotało skórę i jakby poruszyło się samo z siebie. Co to, do diabła, było?  
  
Aby ogarnąć, co się dzieje, okręcałem się i wykręcałem, aby znaleźć dobry widok na plecy. W końcu musiałem znaleźć drugie lustro, żeby naprawdę zobaczyć, co to było. A potem…  
  
— Co do kurwy nędzy? To są chyba jakieś jaja!  
  
Na moich łopatkach spoczywała para małych skrzydeł. Skrzydełek cheruba. Fioletowych skrzydełek cheruba. Były o wiele za małe na moje plecy i wyglądały, jakby należały do kota czy psa, czy czegoś tej wielkości. Małe, fioletowe skrzydełka cheruba. To jakaś parodia, absolutna zbrodnia. To coś nigdy mnie nie uniesie. Nie to, że oczekiwałem, że będę latać, ale jeśli miałem… Będę pośmiewiskiem z tymi tycimi skrzydełkami. Po raz pierwszy w życiu zazdrościłem gołębiom, orłom, kondorom i Warrenowi Worthingtonowi.  
  
— Ja pierdolę — wymamrotałem. Może to nie Zeus odwiedził mnie wczoraj w śnie czy cokolwiek to było. Może to Loki. To wydawało się czymś, za co zabrałby się ten pieprzony idiota. Całe te tyciusienkie skrzydła, które bardziej pasowałyby na plecach jednej z tych lasek, co ubierają się całe na czarno i udają, że są głębokie, zdesperowane i niezrozumiane. Wywracając oczami do sufitu, nie mogłem się powstrzymać przez wyrażeniem dezaprobaty na głos: — To nie jest śmieszne!  
  
Małe skrzydełka zatrzepotały w odpowiedzi.  
  
Widok tych fioletowych skrzydeł szamoczących się na moich plecach był naprawdę żałosny. Nie były nawet na tyle szerokie, żeby rozłożyć się ponad moje barki. To musiał być jakiś naprawdę żałosny, naprawdę chory żart. Nie mogłem przynajmniej dostać kompletu skrzydeł? Dlaczego dostałem namiastkę, na której nawet mewa by nie poleciała?  
  
To mnie ocknęło. O czym ja, do diabła, myślę? Nie potrafiłem latać ze skrzydłami tak samo, jak bez nich. I na pewno nie miałem zamiaru bawić się w Kupidyna dla jakiegoś boga z autodestrukcyjnymi tendencjami i zamiłowaniem do winogrona… Znowu musiałem przestać myśleć, zanim pójdę z tym za daleko. Co się działo w mojej piekielnej głowie? Dostałem parę skrzydeł i nagle nie mogę powstrzymać mózgu przed pracą w połączeniu z tymi irytującymi, małymi skrzydłami. Może nie były prawdziwe, a ja to wszystko sobie wyobraziłem. Może nadal śniłem.  
  
Desperacko pragnąc udowodnić sobie, że to wszystko jest tylko złym snem, sięgnąłem do tyłu ponad ramieniem i złapałem podstawę jednego z obrażających, anormalnych dodatków. To był tylko sen. Musiałem po prostu wyrwać skrzydło i się obudzę. To było proste rozwiązanie niepokojącego dylematu. Trzymając mocno skrzydło, silnie pociągnąłem. Ból rozszedł się po moich plecach, wyciągając kilka przekleństw z moich ust, za które dostałbym w twarz parę razy od czyjejś matki.  
  
— Naprawdę mnie to nie bawi — burknąłem, gapiąc się na siebie w lustrze. Ledwo słyszałem ruch powietrza za sobą, kiedy skrzydła uderzały w skórę. Były podejrzanie miękkie i jak jedwab w dotyku. I zbyt cholernie kobiece. Nie widziałem czasem kiedyś obrazka Kupidyna z takimi olbrzymimi, męskimi skrzydłami? Czy te małe skrzydlątka to była kara? — No weź! To jest takie złe!  
  
Skrzydła znowu zatrzepotały. Najwyraźniej odpowiadały na moje poruszenie. Im bardziej się złościłem, tym bardziej się ruszały. Wiatr, który tworzyły, był jakby silny i zimny na mojej nagiej skórze, przypominając mi, że byłem tak samo nagi, jak się poszedłem spać. Prawda. Prysznic. Byłem w drodze do prysznica.  
  
To był najszybsze wymycie w historii. Nie byłem pewny, jak woda zadziałałaby na skrzydła, ale nie musiałem się martwić. Wachlowały, trzepotały i wylegiwały się w lecącej wodzie, podczas gdy ja zmywałem zapach dymu i piwo z moich włosów oraz skóry. Potem wziąłem się za zgolenie tej szczeciny na twarzy. Teraz musiałem tylko się ubrać i…  
  
— Cholera.  
  
Skrzydła zatrzepotały razem z moją złością. Niby jak, do diabła, miałem założyć koszulkę? Mogłem wciągnąć dżinsy, ale aby założyć coś na tors, musiałbym zniszczyć materiał. Ten dzień zmieniał się ze złego w gorszy tak szybko, że to nawet nie było śmieszne. Wkrótce skrzydła chodziły tak szybko, że lewitowałem nad ziemią. No, to była niespodzianka. Najwyraźniej mimo iż były małe, mogłem dzięki nim latać.  
  
Na moich ustach pojawił się chytry uśmieszek. Te skrzydła mogły przynieść coś dobrego. Jeśli uniósłbym się dostatecznie wysoko, mógłbym pewnie zaglądać w okna.  _Nie będziesz nadużywał tych skrzydeł._ Głos odbił się echem w łazience, zaskakując mnie. Skrzydła przestały się ruszać i znalazłem się z powrotem na ziemi. Gdyby nie mój trening, to skończyłbym na tyłku. _Masz robotę, Clint. Im szybciej ją zrobisz, tym szybciej będziesz mógł oddać te skrzydła._  
  
Super. Zeus wrócił. Nie zważając na moją nagość, wyszedłem z łazienki do salonu. Nie widziałem brodatego mężczyzny z togą, ale mógłbym przysiąść, że czułem jego obecność. Nie czułem się komfortowo rozmawiając z kimś, kogo przy mnie naprawdę nie było. Ale robiłem dziwniejsze rzeczy, prawda? Nie odpowiadajcie.  
  
— Tycie, fioletowe skrzydła? Serio?  
  
_Jesteś Kupidynem tylko chwilowo, Clint. Nie potrzebujesz całych skrzydeł._ W jego głosie słychać było rozbawienie.  _I myślałem, że fioletowy to twój kolor. Nie myślałem, że będą cię tak trapić._  
  
— Są dziewczyńskie — odpowiedziałem.  
  
_Znikną po Walentynkach, jeśli wykonasz swoje zadania._ Zeus chciał mnie zapewnić. Nie byłem pewny, czy mogłem mu zaufać, ale to nie tak, że miałem jakiś wybór. Poza tym, wspomniał o zadaniach.  
  
— Jakie zadania? Wczoraj nic nie mówiłeś o zadaniach.  
  
_Myślisz, że przyszedłem do ciebie, bo chciałem, abyś nosił skrzydła? Przyznaję, wyglądają na tobie uroczo. Ale to coś więcej niż tylko skrzydła. To są obowiązki, które trzeba wypełnić, a ty zaakceptowałeś je, kiedy zgodziłeś się zastąpić Kupidyna. Teraz, kiedy masz skrzydła, musisz wypełnić kontrakt._  
  
Westchnąłem. W głosie boga była ta nuta, która mówiła, że nieważne ile będę się kłócić, to i tak nie wygram.   
  
— Dobra. Co muszę zrobić?  
  
Uderzył piorun. Kiedy się uspokoiło, znalazłem kilka rzeczy na łóżku. Skrzywiłem się. Z każdą sekundą było coraz gorzej. Kołczan z czarnej skóry leżał pusty, bo strzały leżały obok. Każda z nich miała lotki z fioletowych piór na błyszczącym, czarnym wałku. Podniosłem jedną i poczułem, że są zrobione z drewna, pewnie hebanu. Zauważyłem też, że grot każdej strzały był w kształcie serca. Serio. Nie wymyśliłbym większego gówna, nawet jakbym się starał. Wyraz “miłość” był wypisany na każdym grocie złotymi literami.  
  
Obok strzał leżały skórzane slipy. Czarne. Wyglądały na takie, które ledwo co zakryją interes. I miały jedno fioletowe serce na kroku.  
  
— Nie ma mowy, żebym je założył. Kobieta ze mną w łóżku nie zobaczyłaby mnie w takich, a co dopiero na wyjście publicznie, gdzie każdy mógłby zobaczyć.  
  
_No to masz szczęście. Nikt cię nie zobaczy. No, nikt poza mną i paroma innymi bogami z Olimpu._ Zeus urwał i przysięgam, że słyszałem, jak myśli.  _No, możliwe, że bogowie z Asgardu będą mogli cię zobaczyć. Ale nie jestem pewny. I żaden ze śmiertelników cię nie zobaczy. Twoja reputacja będzie bezpieczna._  
  
Nie, jeśli Thor mnie zobaczy.  
  
_Słuchaj, albo założysz to, albo pampersa. Twój wybór._  
  
— To nie jest zbyt duży, kurwa, wybór, moim zdaniem. Ale nie ma mowy, żebym założył pieprzonego pampersa.  
  
_No i proszę._ Zmarszczyłem brwi i zastanawiałem się, czy przeklinanie boga uszłoby mi płazem. Zeus brzmiał na tak cholernie zadowolonego z siebie. Zdeterminowany, aby go ignorować, podniosłem ostatnią rzecz. Był to arkusz pergaminu, dziwny w dotyku. I nic na nim nie było. Okej. To nie miało sensu.  _Imiona ukażą się, kiedy oficjalnie przyjmiesz swoje obowiązku. Czyli kiedy założysz okrycie z urzędu._  
  
— Masz na myśli kiedy założę majtki od bikini.  
  
_I kołczan wypełniony strzałami._  
  
— A co z łukiem? Nie dostanę żadnego?  
  
_Masz już łuk, Clint._ O nie. Na pewno nie miał na myśli mojego łuku robionego na miarę. Nie było mowy, żebym wystrzelił te absurdalne miłosne strzały z mojego łuku robionego na miarę. _Pozwolę sobie być innego zdania, Clint. Zawarłeś umowę. Te strzały nie zadziałają z innym łukiem. Sugeruję ci, abyś się ubrał i zabrał do roboty. Im prędzej zaczniesz, tym prędzej skończysz i pozbędziesz się tych skrzydeł, których tak nie znosisz._  
  
Mentalna notka: Nigdy nie zawierać umów ze starożytnymi bogami po skonsumowaniu zawartości całego baru.  
  
Czułem obecność Zeusa, kiedy tak stałem i gapiłem się na rzeczy na moim łóżku. Naprawdę nie chciałem tego robić. Im bardziej się gapiłem, tym bardziej jego obecność ciążyła. Ale bóg miał rację. Moje obowiązki skończą się prędzej, jeśli założę slipy, załaduję kołczan, przerzucę go przez ramię, po czym wezmę łuk i chwycę byka za rogi. Tylko… naprawdę nie chciałem tego robić. Będę pośmiewiskiem.  
  
_Nikt cię nie zobaczy, Clint. Nigdy się nie dowiedzą._ Zeus znowu brzmiał na zadowolonego z siebie, drań.  _Nie masz powodu, aby to dalej przeciągać. Przejmij obowiązki._  
  
Dobra. Niech będzie. Jeśli to pomoże zakończyć ten koszmar, zrobię to. Ale nie będzie mi się podobało. Wcale. Chwyciłem slipki i wcisnąłem się w nie. Były zaskakująco miękkie i elastyczne. Skóra przylgnęła do moich kształtów, jakby były robione na zamówienie. Och. Chwila. Były. Poszedłem na drugi koniec pokoju, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, i obejrzałem się w lustrze na ścianie.  
  
Slipy były… obsceniczne. Z przodu było ogromne serce, które działało jak celownik, przyciągając uwagę do mojego krocza. Cieszyłem się, że nikt mnie tak nie zobaczy, bo przytykom nie byłoby końca. Tony dałby z siebie wszystko, aby zrobić z mojego życia piekło.  _Serce na pupie wygląda szczególnie atrakcyjnie. Jakby zaznaczało miejsce._  
  
— Co? — Co, do diabła? Obróciłem się, aby zobaczyć, o czym Zeus mówi. I jęknąłem, kiedy zobaczyłem fioletowe serce na tyłku. Było mniejsze niż to z przodu i, jak bóg powiedział, wydawało się idealnie wycentrowane. Jakby było zaproszeniem. Skurwysyn. Teraz naprawdę miałem nadzieję, że Zeus ma rację, bo jeśli Tony to zobaczy…  
  
Przez moją frustrację skrzydła zatrzepotały mocno i szybko i wkrótce lewitowałem znowu nad podłogą.  
  
— Lepiej, żebyś miał rację i nikt mnie nie widział, bo przyrzekam, że przestrzelę twoje ochmurzone krocze.  
  
W odpowiedzi usłyszałem tylko śmiech. Westchnąwszy głęboko, zmusiłem się do spokoju. Gdy tylko moje stopy dotknęły ziemi, skierowałem się do łóżka i zacząłem zbierać strzały. Kiedy były w kołczanie, przerzuciłem go przez ramię. Ułożył się pomiędzy tymi denerwującymi skrzydełkami. Został mi jeszcze łuk i pergamin. Łuk dodał mi rozsądku w całym tym szaleństwie. Potrzebowałem tego i przez chwilę po prostu się nim cieszyłem. W końcu jednak podniosłem pergamin i spojrzałem na niego.  
  
Atrament zaczął się pojawiać jak rosnące pnącza, małe, czarne rzeki układające się w litery i słowa. Musiałem przyznać, że efekt był super. Ale uznanie opadło, gdyby tylko zobaczyłem te imiona. Pokazywały się tylko dwa, na samym dole strony. Nad nimi było dużo wolnego miejsca, jakby ktoś usunął zapisy nad imionami.  
  
— Że kurwa co? Steve i Tony? Chyba sobie jaja ze mnie robisz. — Ale jak się zastanowiłem, to zorientowałem się, że odbywało się zbyt wiele sesji treningowych, gdzie pozostali skończyli i odeszli pod prysznice, ale Tony i Steve zostali z tyłu. — Okej. No. Widzę to. Zawsze wiedziałem, że coś się między nimi dzieje.  
  
_Twoim zadaniem na ten tydzień jest połączenie tych dwóch razem. Od lat unikali strzał Kupidyna. Próbował wszystkiego, ale nie udawało mu się. Musisz to zakończyć. Strzel w nich specjalnymi, miłosnymi strzałami, a twoja robota będzie skończona. Skrzydła i pozostałe przybory związane z byciem Kupidynem znikną._  
  
— Mówiłeś, że nie będą w stanie mnie zobaczyć? — Ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej chciałem, to aby ktoś mnie zobaczył, kiedy wystawię nogę poza pokój.  
  
_Nie będą w stanie cię zobaczyć._  
  
— Co się stanie, kiedy będą mnie szukać?  
  
_Zostawiłeś im kartkę, gdzie napisałeś, że robisz sobie wolne i wrócisz za parę dni. Nikt nie zauważy._  
  
Dupa tam. Westchnąłem i pokręciłem głową. O ile nie chciałem tego robić, to jednak byłem teraz w pełni zobowiązany. Pora wziąć się do roboty. Może mi się poszczęści i Steve z Tonym sami nadzieją się na strzały, szybko ratując mnie od tego wstydu.  
  
_Ostatnie słowo, Clint. Musisz trafić w nich strzałami w tym samym czasie. Jeśli to się nie uda, magia z nich nie zadziała. A skoro nie możesz być w dwóch miejscach na raz…_ Zeus urwał. To i tak nie miało znaczenia. Wiedziałem, co mi chciał przekazać.  
  
No, kurwa, świetnie. Swatanie tej dwójki będzie naprawdę, kurwa, świetne.  
  
sss  
  
Zeus najwyraźniej nie kłamał. Wychodząc z pokoju, niemal wpadłem na Pietro. Nie widział mnie. Byłem pewny, że nie mógł mnie widzieć, bo gdyby mógł, to powiedziałby coś na temat serc na moich slipach. Nigdy w życiu nie czułem takiej ulgi, że byłem niewidzialny dla przyjaciół. Moje ego nie podniosłoby się po tym poniżeniu. Oczywiście, z powodu obcisłości tych slipów, mógłbym pewnie zaimponować paru kobietom.  
  
I pewnie kilku mężczyznom też.  
  
Odrzucając tą niepokojącą myśl, zacząłem iść korytarzem. Nie miałem planu ataku na Tony’ego i Steve’a. Właściwie to trudno było złapać ich razem na tyle długo, żeby postrzelić ich magicznymi, miłosnymi strzałami. Tony zawsze był między jednym projektem a drugim, a Steve… Cóż, po posiadłości krążył zakład, z kim też on spędza czas.  
  
W ciszy przeszedłem na dół. Był ranek, więc miałem największe szanse na znalezienie moich celów w kuchni. Może będą czytali odpowiednie strony gazety, popijając kawę. Trzymali się tej rutyny od dłuższego czasu. Razem. Wyglądało na to, że Tony i Steve wzięli ślub już jakiś czas temu, ale o tym nie wiedzieli. To pewnie moim zadaniem było sprawienie, żeby się dowiedzieli.  
  
Jeśli zaczną uprawiać seks na stole w kuchni, już nigdy nie będę jadał w posiadłości. Nigdy.  
W kuchni nie było zbyt tłoczno. Jarvis stał przy kuchence, szykując śniadanie dla wszystkich. Tony i Steve siedzieli przy stole, tak jak myślałem. Każdy trzymał inną stronę gazety i kubek kawy. Ewidentnie siebie ignorowali, chociaż nie zdawali sobie z tego sprawy. Za nimi Jan i Hank sztyletowali się wzrokiem, więc pewnie znowu mieli ciche dni. Ostatnio niemal ciągle mieli ciche dni.  
  
— Gdzie się podziewa Clint tak z rana? Odsypia kolejny nocny wypad? — Steve nie brzmiał na zainteresowanego, tylko jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, aby znaleźć sposób na rozpoczęcie rozmowy z Tonym.  
  
— Znowu wyjechał — odpowiedział Tony znad gazety. — Rano znalazłem kartkę od niego. Najwyraźniej bierze udział w jakiejś pielgrzymce do… Nawet, kurde, nie wiem. Wspomniał tylko pielgrzymkę, poukładanie sobie w głowie i kilka innych rzeczy, które brzmiały jak on.  
  
— Naprawdę? O co tym razem chodzi? — Steve przewrócił stronę.  
  
— Chyba chciałeś zapytać o kogo? — zapytał Tony.  
  
— Świeże bułeczki? — Jarvis położył na stole między nimi jeszcze ciepłe bułeczki z jagodami. Obaj poczekali, aż mężczyzna się odwróci, i dopiero sięgnęli po smakołyk. Zetknęli się nad bułeczkami, kiedy ich dłonie delikatnie potarły się o siebie, a potem odsunęli się tak szybko, jakby to ich poparzyło. Ach, no. Mieli się ku sobie. W jaki sposób mi to wcześniej umknęło? To będzie takie łatwe. Już za parę minut pozbędę się skrzydeł.  
  
W znajomy sposób sięgnąłem za ramię i złapałem dwie strzały. Wyciągnąłem je z kołczanu nad głową. Złote litery na grotach zabłyszczały, jakby drwiąc ze mnie. Prowokując, abym poległ. Prawda. Pokażę im. Byłem Hakweye’em, Avengerem z idealnym celem. Steve i Tony szli na dno.  
  
Znaczy, razem na łóżko.  
  
Umieściłem strzały na łuku i obróciłem broń bokiem, aby wycelować w obu. Jeszcze drobne poprawki i… Cięciwa brzdęknęła, kiedy wypuściłem strzały. Leciały prosto w cele. I je ominęły, kiedy Tony pochylił się, aby sięgnąć coś z podłogi, a Steve odsunął krzesło, aby wstać. Strzały trafiły w Hanka i Jan.  
  
Co, do diabła? Właśnie spudłowałem. Nigdy nie pudłuję! Jak, do diabła, spudłowałem? Siedzieli tuż przede mną. A ja spudłowałem. Cholernie dobrze, że mnie nie widzieli. Nie trafienie w dwa cele, będące tak blisko mnie, było gorsze niż noszenie slipek z serduszkami i posiadanie fioletowych skrzydełek.  
  
Moje niedowierzanie zostało wstrzymane, kiedy zobaczyłem Jan i Hanka wymieniających długie spojrzenie między sobą. Takie spojrzenie, jakie się widywało z starych filmach, które mówiło, że bohater i bohaterka są w sobie zakochani i nic ich nie powstrzyma od bycia razem. Potem Jan znalazła się w ramionach Hanka i całowali się. Było im całkowicie obojętnie, że w pomieszczeniu są inni ludzie.  
  
Jarvis się gapił. Steve się gapił. Tony pokręcił głową, wstał i wyszedł z kuchni. Po chwili Jarvis poszedł za nim. Steve wyszedł jako ostatni, bo nie mógł znaleźć wyjścia bez wpadania na ściany. Kiedy wszyscy ich zostawili, Hank odwrócił Jan do stołu i pchnął ją na niego. Kubki i gazety poleciały na ziemię, razem ze świeżymi bułeczkami Jarvisa. To było złe. Jarvis robił najlepsze jagodowe bułeczki na świecie. Stół trzeszczał, kiedy Hank ułożył Jan na blacie, a potem zaczął rozpinać swoją koszulę.  
  
Fuj. Już nigdy nie będę robił jedzenia w kuchni.  
  
Zanim odkryłem coś kompromitującego o swojej drużynie, poczułem, jakby ktoś ciągnął mnie za skrzydła. Moment później te fioletowe potworności zatrzepotały i szybko leciałem korytarzem, kilka cali nad podłogą. Okej. Więc może ten sposób przemieszczania się nie był taki zły. A skrzydła, mimo że malutkie, radziły sobie z unoszeniem mnie. Musiały być zaczarowane czy coś, jak strzały. To nie znaczyło, że musiałem je lubić.  
  
— Nadal wyglądają idiotycznie — wymamrotałem pod nosem.  
  
Wlatywałem po schodach za Steve’em na kolejny poziom. Na pewno szedł do swojego pokoju, aby się ubrać. Pewnie zaplanował sobie cały dzień. Ale to nie wyjaśniało, dlaczego za nim leciałem. Zdawało się, że skrzydła miały swój umysł.  
  
Steve skręcił w korytarz prowadzący do jego pokoju. Skrzydła poprowadziły mnie w tym samym kierunku. Miałem do przebycia jeszcze połowę drogi, kiedy on otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka. Leciałem prosto na drzwi i zapowiadało się, że wpadnę na nie, jeśli skrzydła nadal będą mnie pchały. Próbowałem je wyłączyć, ale ze miały własny umysł i nie przestawały. Co za wstyd. Mogłem się założyć, że Angel nigdy nie był zdany na łaskę swoich skrzydeł.  
  
Drzwi zbliżały się nieubłaganie i przygotowałem się na zderzenie, wyciągając ręce do przodu, aby nie wpaść twarzą na solidne drewno. Już mi się to zdarzyło, raz czy dwa, więc nie chciałem powtórki. Moje dłonie dotknęły drewna, ale nie zatrzymały się. Zamiast wpadnięcia na drzwi, przepłynąłem je, jakbym przechodził przez wodospad. Odczułem mały, irytujący i niekomfortowy opór, a potem byłem w pokoju Steve’a.  
  
Drzwi do łazienki były przymknięte, więc wiedziałem, że on tam jest. Chwilę później usłyszałem prysznic. Oczywiście widziałem go w samych szortach, albo z ręcznikiem na biodrach, kiedy był świeżo po prysznicu po treningu. Ale tamte rzeczy nie wydawały się tak… osobiste jak ta. Miałem ogromną nadzieję, że skrzydła mnie tam nie zaciągną. Gdyby tak się stało, strzelałbym strzałami w siebie, bo były rzeczy, których nie chciałem i nie musiałem oglądać.  
  
Dziesięć minut później wyszedł z łazienki w poszukiwaniu czystych ubrań. Odwróciłem wzrok, kiedy odrzucił ręcznik. Były sprawy, podczas których facet powinien mieć zapewnioną prywatność. Zamiast patrzeć na niego, wymyślałem bolesne sposoby, którymi mógłbym ukarać Zeusa i Erosa za to poniżenie. Nie przejdzie ono bezkarnie. To było, cholera, pewne.  
  
Kiedy Steve się ubrał, wyszedł z pokoju. Skrzydła ruszyły do akcji, ciągnąc mnie za nim. Skręcił nie w stronę schodów. Zerknął przez ramię, zatrzymał się przy drzwiach Tony’ego i po prostu tam stał. Widziałem napięcie jego ramion. Bez wątpienia walczył ze sobą, próbował zdecydować, czy powinien nacisnąć klamkę. Zdecydować, czy powinien ulec temu, co w oczywisty sposób czuł do mężczyzny.  
  
Stał tak dość długo, po czym zacisnął dłoń w pięść. Odwrócił się od drzwi i poszedł w stronę schodów. Skrzydła, jakby przy włączonym autopilocie, odsunęły mnie z jego drogi i poleciałem za nim. Łał. Wyglądało na to, że ta kupidyńska robota wymagała tego, aby podążał za jednym z nich, póki nie zakończę mojej misji sukcesem.  
  
Wieczorem. Połączę tę dwójkę razem dzisiaj wieczór, nawet jeśli mnie to zabije.  
  
sss  
  
To niesamowite, ile czasu można zmarnować, nie robiąc nic. Nigdy nie byłem tak zmęczony nie robieniem niczego. Przez cały dzień, kiedy Steve robił jedno zadanie za drugim, latałem za nim jak jakiś obłąkany motyl i zastanawiałem się, w jaki sposób, do diabła, zostałem wciągnięty w to gówno.  
  
Poszliśmy na targ, gdzie kobiety zachwycały się jego przystojną aparycją. Zajrzeliśmy do księgarni, gdzie Steve spędził prawie całą godzinę na przeglądaniu książek o sztuce. Chyba pierwszy raz pod całą jego powagą widziałem człowieka, którym mógłby być, gdyby jego życie poszło normalnym torem. Ale nie jest nam dane wybierać swojego przeznaczenia. Kiedy wyszliśmy z księgarni, wiedziałem, co kupię mu na urodziny.  
  
Na obiad poszliśmy do małej knajpki. Steve jadł sam. W ciszy. Parę osób zerkało na niego, ale nikt poza kelnerką nie podszedł. Spacerowaliśmy po parku. I, ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, widziałem tam młode pary, za którymi podążali ich własne Kupidyny. Żaden nie miał denerwujących, fioletowych skrzydełek. Ale też żaden nie został oszczędzony i nosili poniżające pampersy. No to mi się udało.  
  
Podążałem za Steve’em cały dzień i doszedłem do dwóch wniosków. Po pierwsze, poprzez bycie Kupidynem nie czułem ani zimna, ani ciepła. Latałem po Central Parku całe popołudnie i nie czułem zimnego wiatru, który czerwienił policzki ludziom. Nie czułem ostrego powietrza, zwiastującego śnieg. Ledwo co czułem ciepło słońca, ale tylko chwilowo. Przyjemnie było być na ten czas odpornym na klimat. Nic się nie kurczyło.  
  
Drugi wniosek, do którego doszedłem, to że Steve Rogers miał chętkę na Tony’ego. Mam na myśli to, że gdyby Steve był Tonym, to Tony byłby dla niego drogą whisky. Z dala od posiadłości i jej mieszkańców, opuszczał gardę i widziałem to. W jego oczach pojawiła się iskierka tęsknoty, kiedy mijaliśmy kiosk i zobaczył gazetę z Tonym na okładce.  
  
O mój Boże. To było gorsze niż szkolna miłostka.  
  
— Steve, ziom. Załatwię ci dostęp do jego łóżka — obiecałem, kiedy wracaliśmy do posiadłości. Było już ciemno, a spędziliśmy cały dzień kręcąc się po Nowym Jorku. Steve musiał być najbardziej samotnym kolesiem, jakiego znałem. I nie miałem wątpliwości, że reputacja Tony’ego wcale nie pomagała jego uczuciom. — Daj mi tylko stosowną możliwość i będzie cały twój.  
  
Posiadłość wypełniał zapach świeżo upieczonego chleba. Była pora kolacji i Jarvis rozkładał jedzenie na stole. Steve ściągnął płaszcz i poszedł do kuchni po coś do jedzenia. Podążyłem za nim, głównie dlatego, że nie miałem wyboru. Zauważyłem, że Carol i Jessica oglądały jakiś babski film na telewizorze w salonie. Siedziały obok siebie na kanapie i każda miała talerz z jedzeniem na kolanach.  
  
Steve jadł w kuchni. Sam. Kiedy zapytał, Jarvis poinformował go, że Tony jest zajęty pracą nad czymś, Pietro poszedł oglądać jakiś film, a Hank i Jan jeszcze nie opuścili pokoju. Zauważyłem, że Steve nie siedział przy stole. Pewnie mądry wybór, nieważne, ile razy Jarvis go odkażał.  
  
Kiedy skończył posiłek, Steve włożył talerz i widelec do zmywarki, a potem wyszedł z kuchni. Trzymał ręce w kieszeni i wyglądał na tak znudzonego, jak ja się czułem. Powinno się to skończyć kilka godzin temu. Powinienem wrócić do siebie, bez skrzydeł i slipów z sercami, bez żadnych specjalnych “miłosnych” strzał. Nigdy nie powinienem zgodzić się na propozycję Zeusa.  
  
Steve usłyszał głos Tony’ego i skierował się w jego stronę. Moje skrzydła zatrzepotały, abym nadążył. Już się przyzwyczaiłem do unoszenia kilka cali nad ziemią, ale chyba nigdy się nie przyzwyczaję do przepływania przez ściany, drzwi i inne. Bycie nierealnym ssało. A gdybym musiał się podrapać? Albo wysikać? A gdybym zobaczył naprawdę świetną laskę i by mi stanął?  
  
Oczywiście, w tych ciasnych slipkach wątpiłem, żeby to mogło się wydarzyć. Miałem za mało miejsca, aby krew miała spłynąć do mojego kutasa.  
  
Cholera! A co jeśli slipy były tak ciasne, że odcięły dopływ krwi do moich klejnotów? Mogłyby odpaść? Spanikowany sięgnąłem w dół. Musiałem sprawdzić. Wszystko wydawało się w normie. Tak, jak je zostawiłem. Uf. Co za ulga. Jakoś nie sądziłem, żeby Zeus był w stanie to naprawić, gdyby coś się popsuło.  
  
Głos Carol odciągnął mnie od myśli na temat swojego kutasa.  
  
— Mamy cynamonowe serca do jedzenia oraz popcorn i sercowe draże. Chcieliśmy zaprosić Clinta, aby do nas dołączył, ale skoro go nie ma… Starczy dla wszystkich. Jak chcesz, to razem ze Steve’em możecie do nas dołączyć.  
  
Carol i Jessica? No kurwa. To jak ze snu! A ja utknąłem z tymi głupimi, cholernymi skrzydłami i w tych głupich, cholernych slipach, strzelając te głupie, cholerne strzały w Tony’ego i Steve’a. Zeus jest moim wielkim dłużnikiem.  
  
Zaraz. Obaj tutaj byli. Teraz nadeszła pora. Teraz było idealnie. Sięgnąłem do tyłu po parę strzał. Jedno trafienie i jeszcze zdążę dołączyć do Carol i Jessiki na film. I kto wie? Może mi się poszczęści. Jak mokry sen.   
  
Bez problemu założyłem strzały na cięciwę. Robiłem to już tyle razy, że przez sen też by mi wyszło. Znowu obróciłem łuk poziomo, aby uderzyć obu w tej samej chwili. Przez sekundę upewniałem się, że idealnie celuję. I ta sekunda zmieniła się w mój najgorszy koszmar, bo wszystko stało się jednocześnie.  
  
Jarvis przyniósł tacę z drinkami i przeszedł przeze mnie. Chociaż on nic nie zauważył, ja to odczułem dziwacznie. Przez to uczucie wypuściłem strzały bez widzenia moich celów. Tony pochylił się nad kanapą po cukierkowe serce. Coś upadło z tacy Jarvisa i Steve schylił się, aby to podnieść. Strzały ominęły swoje cele i wbiły się w kobiety na kanapie.  
  
Cholera! Znowu spudłowałem! Co tu się, kurwa, działo? Dlaczego, do kurwy jasnej, tak trudno było połączyć dwójkę ludzi? Czy Tony i Steve byli przeklęci? Gorzej, czy ja byłem przeklęty? To się nie mogło dziać.  
  
Na kanapie, Carol i Jessica obróciły się, aby na siebie spojrzeć. Ten sam wzrok widziałem u Hanka i Jan wcześniej, więc wiedziałem, na co się zanosi. Najwyraźniej inni też. Na ustach Tony’ego pojawił się uśmieszek.  
  
— Zgaduję, że wieczór z filmami się zakończył?  
  
— Tak. Myślę, że tak — przytaknęła Carol i wstała, wyciągając rękę do Jessiki. Brunetka złapała blondynkę za rękę. Carol podciągnęła ją na nogi i owinęła ramię wokół jej pasa. — Ale wy, chłopcy, możecie coś obejrzeć. Wybaczcie nam, musimy coś załatwić.  
  
Po tych słowach skierowały się w stronę schodów. No, z taką pomyłką mogłem żyć spokojnie. Hmmm. Może dałbym radę iść na górę i obejrzeć je w akcji. To byłby niesamowity sposób na zabicie czasu. Gdybym miał szczęście, może udałoby mi się zabrać ze sobą popcorn.  
  
Ale, cholera jasna, skrzydła miały inne pomysły. Zanim w ogóle ruszyłem po popcorn, zaczęły trzepotać jak szalone i kierowały mnie na schody. Nie. Nie tak. Nie chciałem iść na górę ze Steve’em. Chciałem iść na górę z Carol i Jessicą. Mogłem totalnie się w to wkręcić! Byłem totalnie gotowy, aby się w to wkręcić. No i to nie tak, że będę miał drugą szansę. Pieprzone skrzydła.  
  
Ponownie przepłynąłem przez drzwi Steve’a. Siedział na krześle i czytał książkę. Siedział w taki sposób, jakby starał się udawać, że mu nie… Och! Nie musiałem o tym myśleć. Naprawdę nie musiałem wiedzieć, że on był tak ludzki. Jeśli utknę tu całą noc na oglądaniu jak sobie zwala, to prędzej wydłubię sobie oczy niż spojrzę mu znowu w twarz.  
  
Westchnąłem ciężko, podleciałem do kąta i nakazałem skrzydłom, aby postawiły mnie na ziemię. O dziwo, posłuchały. Skoro tak, mogłem znaleźć wygodną pozycję. Domyśliłem się, że będzie to długi wieczór.   
  
“Długi wieczór” to za mało. Steve siedział na tym krześle i czytał godzinami. Mogłem odpłynąć, ale nie byłem w stanie tego powiedzieć na pewno. Doszedłem do wniosku, że niektóre rzeczy nie działały dla Kupidynów tak samo, jak dla ludzi. Nie byłem głodny, nie było mi zimno, nie zachciało mi się spać za dnia. Nie musiałem iść do toalety. Chociaż myślałem, że te rzeczy pewnie wrócą pełną siłą, kiedy to się skończy.  
  
Kiedy nadeszła pora snu, zamknąłem oczy i odwróciłem głowę, kiedy Steve się rozbierał i wchodził do łóżka. Nawet zaczekałem, aż wyłączy światło, zanim otworzyłem oczy. Tylko drobne pasmo światła przedostało się przez zasłony i oświetlało pokój. Nie na tyle, abym mógł zobaczyć, co się dzieje. Ale to w ogóle nie działało na mój słuch.  
  
No kurwa nie. To nie było coś, czego chciałem słuchać. Nie pisałem się na to. Dlaczego Zeus nie zesłał magicznego iPoda, żebym mógł zagłuszyć to, co się dzieje? Poranek był tak daleko. Cholera, musiałem się schlać.  
  
sss  
  
Następnego dnia było mniej więcej tak samo. Śniadanie, na którym Tony się nie pojawił. Kolejny dzień spędzony na krążeniu po mieście. Znowu poszedł do małej knajpki, księgarni i parku. Oglądanie Steve’a, który nie był skupiony na treningu czy interesie Avengersów, było dziwne. Naprawdę dziwnie oglądało się go wyluzowanego. Ale najgorsze było to, że widziałem, jak wszedł do apteki i od razu skierował się do pułki z kondomami i lubrykantami.  
  
Nie. Nie nie nie nie nie nie. Ostatnie, czego chciałem, to przyglądanie się, jak Steve Rogers, jeden z moich mentorów, kupuje gumki. Koniec świata musiał się zbliżać. Wiedzieć, że chce się zabawić z Tonym to jedno. Dowiedzieć się, że był na tyle ludzki, aby kupić pudełko kondomów, to drugie.  
  
Sięgnął właśnie po pudełko. O Boże. Nie Trojan Magnum XL-ki. To znaczyło… Nie. To było coś, czego naprawdę nie musiałem wiedzieć o koledze z drużyny. Nie będę mógł po tym spojrzeć mu w oczy. O wiele za dużo informacji. O wiele, o wiele za dużo.  
  
Podchodząc do kasy, zatrzymał się przy wystawce pudełek w kształcie serc z czekoladą i wziął jedno. Interesujące. Dla kogo je kupował? Dla siebie? Bo jeśli nie powie nic Tony’emu i jeśli ja nie trafię ich na czas tymi głupimi strzałami, i tak będzie je sam jeść. Z trzepotem skrzydeł podążyłem za nim i musiałem patrzyć mu przez ramię, jak płacił. Kasjerka bezwstydnie flirtowała z nim z nadzieją, że zwróci na nią uwagę. Szkoda, skarbie. Przykro mi, ale na pewno nic tutaj nie zdziałasz. Jego serce, razem z penisem, należało do kogoś innego.  
  
Schował prezerwatywy do kieszeni kurtki, zanim wyszedł z apteki. Nie chciał ogłaszać tego szczególnie przerażającego faktu mężczyznom i kobietom Nowego Jorku. Wszystkie kobiety podążałyby za nim, a mężczyźni popełnialiby samobójstwo. No, większość mężczyzn. Na pewno niektórzy podążaliby za nim razem z kobietami. Kurde, nawet ja byłem nieco przygnębiony.  
  
Po powrocie do posiadłości zastaliśmy Petera i Johnny’ego na kanapie. Obaj trzymali po dżojstiku w dłoniach i grali w jakąś strzelankę. Po zerknięciu na ekran zobaczyłem, że ich postacie były żołnierzami. Najwyraźniej przykuli też uwagę Steve’, bo zatrzymał się i patrzył na ekran.  
  
— Ziom, totalnie skopię ci tyłek! — powiedział Johnny, przechylając się na bok na kanapie, naciskając przyciski na dżojstiku, aby kazać swojej postaci iść w tym samym kierunku. Pete prychnął i pochylił się do blondyna, dając mu kuksańca.  
  
— Śnij dalej, płonący móżdżku.  
  
— Tylko na tyle cię stać, sieciogłowy? Naprawdę? — zaśmiał się Johnny. — Mogę totalnie skopać ci tyłek nawet się nie starając.  
  
— Chciałbyś — odpowiedział Pete. Obaj wrócili do gry, tak na niej skupieni, że nie zorientowali się, że ktoś się im przygląda. Najwyraźniej Steve nigdzie się nie spieszył, chociaż byłem pewny, że te Trojany wypalały mu dziurę w kieszeni. Na pewno chciał zanieść  je do góry, aby schować do szuflady.  
  
Ucieszyłem się, kiedy Tony do nas dołączył. Zatrzymał się obok Steve’a i spojrzał na ekran.  
  
— A ta dwójka co teraz robi?  
  
— Starają się powystrzelać nawzajem — odpowiedział Steve.  
  
— Myślałbyś, że mieliby tego dosyć, robiąc to co my — powiedział Tony.  
  
— Prawda.  
  
Kurwa. To było to. Przygwożdżę ich. Miałem już dosyć tego gówna. Chciałem z powrotem wrócić do mojego życia i ignorancji. Nie pisałem się na dowiadywanie, czy Steve używa prawej czy lewej ręki, kiedy wali konia. Nie pisałem się na bycie świadomym tego, że on kupuje największe dostępne prezerwatywy. Nie pisałem się na zobaczenie, jak Jan i Hank zapominają się i pieprzą na stole. Chciałem, aby to już się skończyło.  
  
Wyciągnąłem dwie strzały i przygotowałem je do strzału. Steve i Tony stali obok kanapy, więc nie było szans, abym spudłował i trafił Pete’a i Johnny’ego. Tym razem dorwę moich facetów.  
  
Nie myśląc za bardzo o tym, co właśnie sobie powiedziałem, wycelowałem strzały i miałem je wystrzelić.  
  
Z góry rozległo się uderzenie, a potem głośny okrzyk Jessiki:  
  
— Cholera, Carol! Nie tak mocno. Będę miała siniaki tam, gdzie słońce nie dociera.  
  
— Przestań narzekać, Jess. Kochasz to i dobrze o tym wiesz. — Po tych słowach rozległo się długie westchnięcie i dziewczęce chichoty.  
  
Mózg zlokalizowany poniżej mojego pasa od razu pomyślał o zbereźnych rzeczach, przez co krew napłynęła do slipów. W wyniku tego drgnąłem w ograniczającej mnie skórze i rozproszyłem się. A strzały leciały z mojego łuku, ale nie do Tony’ego i Steve’a. Kurwa! Kolejne pudło! Jak to, kurwa, było możliwe? Trzy razy pod rząd! To było, kurwa, nieprawdopodobne.  
  
Dźwięki gry ucichły, kiedy gracze przestali grać. Tak jak dwie poprzednie pary, odwrócili się i spojrzeli na siebie. Dżojstiki wypadły im z rąk, kiedy sięgali jeden po drugiego. Pete złapał Johnny’ego za kołnierz i przyciągnął go do pocałunku. O. Mój. Boże.  
  
Pchnął blondyna na poduszki. Mimo że obaj byli schowani za oparciem, nadal mogliśmy ich słyszeć. Koszulka przeleciała na podłogę. Ło, ZIOM! Nie miałem o tym pojęcia. Bladego pojęcia. Johnny Storm był takim samym kobieciarzem jak Tony. To było całkowicie niespodziewane.  
  
Pete odezwał się z kanapy:  
  
— Na górze róże, na dole fiołki. Będziesz miał Pete’a w sobie po migdałki.  
  
Ugh. Ohyda. Chyba coś mi się cofnęło do ust.  
  
Skrzydła zatrzepotały, ciągnąc mnie za Steve’em. Och, dzięki Bogu. Naprawdę nie chciałem brać w tym udziału. Znowu byliśmy w drodze na górę. Miałem nadzieję, że nie będę świadkiem kolejnej masturbacji. Nie byłem pewny, czy to zniosę. Zeus mógł wziąć tę robotę. Mógł oddać ją Erosowi. A potem wcisnąć sobie w swój boski tyłek.  
  
Znowu byliśmy w sypialni. To nie zapowiadało się dobrze. Steve schował gumki, a pudełko czekoladek rzucił na krzesło. Ściągał niepotrzebne ubrania, podchodząc do łóżka. Ułożył się na materacu i sięgnął dłonią do rozporka. Och, proszę. Nie. Tylko nie to. Nie mogłem znieść tego więcej. Wczoraj musiał spędzić godzinę z ręką na kutasie. Nie chciałem widzieć, jak robi to w świetle dziennym. Będę musiał wydłubać sobie oczy.  
  
— Steve? — zapytał Tony i zapukał. — Masz chwilę?  
  
— No. Czekaj. — Steve wstał, po czym upewnił się, że jego dżinsy są zapięte. To i tak było bez znaczenia. Nie sądziłem, że cokolwiek byłoby w stanie ukryć to wybrzuszenie. Upewnił się, że w pokoju na wierzchu nie było nic dziwnego, zanim otworzył drzwi. Tony czekał za nimi cierpliwie. Jeśli zauważył dziwną pozę Steve’a, albo jego erekcję, to tego po sobie nie pokazał. — Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić?  
  
Obaj milczeli. Oczywistym było, że Tony nie wymyślił nic ponadto, że Steve otworzy drzwi. Będą tak stać i gapić się na siebie? Tony nie zacznie zarywać? A co na to Steve? Będzie udawać, że nie śnił o Tonym i nie masturbował się do tych snów? Będę na zawsze przeklęty tymi skrzydłami?  
  
Bez namysłu sięgnąłem po parę strzał. Założyłem je na łuk, który odwróciłem poziomo, i wypuściłem je. Nawet nie kłopotałem się wycelowaniem. Po prostu pozwoliłem im lecieć. Patrzyłem, jak trafiają prosto w swoje zamierzone cele. W przeciwieństwie do niemagicznych strzał, te po prostu wtopiły się w torsy mężczyzn i zniknęły. Otoczyło ich złote światło.  
  
— Chcę ciebie — powiedział Tony. Steve złapał go za kołnierz i wciągnął do pokoju. Zatrzasnął drzwi i przyszpilił do nich Tony’ego. Zderzyli się ustami i innymi częściami ciała. Ich dłonie szukały miejsc, których mogłyby dotknąć, podrażnić, na których mogłyby się zatrzymać. Musiałem przyznać, że to było nieco gorące, ale nigdy nie powiedziałbym tego na głos. Chwilę później kierowali się do łóżka.  
  
— Najwyższy czas — wydyszał Steve, kiedy oderwali się od siebie. — Kupiłem ci czekoladki, jak co roku od jakiegoś czasu.  
  
— Zjemy je później. Teraz planuję położyć cię na tym łóżku i zabawić się.  
  
Och, na litość boską.  
  
W tym samym momencie, w którym Steve ściągał koszulkę Tony’ego, poczułem coś dziwnego na plecach w miejscu, z którego wystawały skrzydła. Koszulka leciała w moją stronę, ale zaraz potem zniknęła, a ja znalazłem się w swojej sypialni. Zeus na mnie czekał. Posłałem mu ponure spojrzenie. Tylko uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął rękę.  
  
— Daj mi pergamin.  
  
— Jest na łóżku, gdzie go zostawiłem. Sam go sobie weź. Chryste. I pozbądź się tych pieprzonych skrzydeł. Nienawidzę ich.  
  
— Jeśli chcesz, abym pozbył się skrzydeł, podasz mi pergamin własnoręcznie. — Drań brzmiał na zadowolonego z siebie. Kurwa. Starając się nie tupać głośno, podszedłem do łóżka i podniosłem arkusz. W momencie, kiedy moje dłonie go dotknęły, pojawiło się na nim więcej tuszu. Patrzyłem w szoku, jak pojawiło się na nim jeszcze sześć imion. Johnny i Pete. Carol  Jessica. Hank i Jan. Wszystkie nad imionami Tony’ego i Steve’a. Spojrzałem zdezorientowany na Zeusa. — Nie pudłowałeś, Clint. Ale żaden Kupidyn nie zna wszystkich swoich celów, póki nie dokończy zadania. I imiona nie pojawią się przed końcem.  
  
— Super. Cieszę się, że tak jest. Teraz pozbądź się tych pieprzonych skrzydeł.  
  
— Z ochotą. Narzekasz bardziej niż Eros. — Poczułem mrowienie na plecach, a potem delikatne ciągnięcie. Zerknąłem do tyłu i upewniłem się, że skrzydła zniknęły. Tak samo jak kołczan. Nadal miałem na sobie slipy, które dusiły mi krocze. — Możesz je zatrzymać. Nie będą nam potrzebne.  
  
— Dzięki. Spierdalaj.  
  
Zeus zniknął w grzmocie. Odłożyłem mój łuk do kąta. W końcu. Miałem siebie dla siebie. Pierwsze co chciałem zrobić, to wziąć prysznic. Potem wpełznąć do łóżka i przespać ten koszmar. Poszedłem do łazienki i odkręciłem wodę. Czekając, podszedłem do lustra. Brak fioletowych skrzydeł na plecach wyglądał dobrze. Ale te slipy…  
  
Okej. Były na tyle ciasne, że rozważałem zostawienie ich. Żeby chociaż nosić je dla pań. Na pewno uważałyby je za słodkie czy seksowne. No i, serio. Nie pozostawały nic dla wyobraźni. Ale wtedy, kiedy nie nosiłem ich dłużej niż pięć minut. Były tak ciasne, że moje jaja chyba się dusiły. I gdybym myślał o czymś, żeby miał mi stanąć, to złamałbym sobie kutasa. Ściągnąłem je, kopnąłem do kąta i stwierdziłem, że później zastanowię się, co z nimi zrobić. Czekał na mnie prysznic.  
  
Wydawało mi się, jakby minął wiek, odkąd brałem prysznic. Spędziłem więcej czasu tylko stojąc pod wodą. Wiedziałem, że powinienem iść do kuchni po coś do jedzenia, ale nie byłem w nastroju na pytania. Nikt by mi nie uwierzył, że w ciągu ostatnich dwóch dni byłem Kupidynem. I musiałem wymyślić kłamstwo dla wszystkich. Sen wydawał się najlepszym rozwiązaniem.  
  
Po prysznicu przez minutę upewniałem się, że nie ma żadnych fioletowych rzeczy na plecach. Sama gładka skóra. Tak! Wytarłem się, powiesiłem wilgotny ręcznik i wyszedłem do pokoju. Na moim łóżku leżała piersiasta blondynka we fioletowym, koronkowym body, opierała głowę na dłoni i podpierała się łokciem na poduszce. Obie długie nogi trzymała skrzyżowane. Jasny gwint! Była super gorąca.  
  
Przesunęła seledynowymi oczami po moim ciele, w końcu wracając do twarzy. Miała drapieżny wzrok i wszechwiedzący uśmieszek na ustach.  
  
— Cześć, Clint, jestem twoją parą na dzisiejszą randkę.  
  
Randkę? No. Zająłbym się nią na randce. Albo na kanapie, podłodze, moim łóżku, pod prysznicem, na stole, krześle… Zająłbym się nią wszędzie. Starając się, aby moje gapienie nie wyszło na jaw, posłałem jej uśmiech.  
  
— No witam. Miło cię poznać. — Zatrzymałem się. To była prawda, ale byłoby jeszcze milej, gdybym wiedział, jakim imieniem się do niej zwracać, zanim wszedłbym między te perfekcyjne uda. — Um… Kim jesteś?  
  
Na widok jej piersi poczułem, jak krew spływa mi do krocza. Drgnięcie dało mi znać, że stał mi już całkowicie. Skierowała oczy na mojego penisa, a potem znowu na twarz.  
  
— Jestem Afrodytą. Zeus stwierdził, że jest ci coś winien.  
  
— Doprawdy?  
  
— Tak, doprawdy. Ale wygląda na to, że to mi się poszczęściło. — Pstryknęła palcami. Światło przygasło, a nagle pojawiły się świece. Były rozłożone po całym pokoju. Płatki róży pokrywały łóżko i podłogę, a także ciało Afrodyty. Zastąpiły jej body i nie pozostawiły za dużo dla wyobraźni. Butelka szampana chłodziła się we wiaderku koło łóżka. Dwa flety leżały na stoliku nocnym. Wyciągnęła rękę. — Chodź tutaj, kochaneczku.  
  
Podszedłem. Pociągnęła mnie na łóżko, na siebie.   
  
— Wesołych Walentynek, piękna.  
  
Złapała moją twarz w dłonie i przyciągnęła mnie do pocałunku.  
  
O tak. Zapowiadało się naprawdę cudnie.


End file.
